Innocent
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Well?" I ask expectantly. He sighs. "Why did you make me listen to this?" He asks quietly. "Because I thought you of all people could connect to it"
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_ Written for another member of fan fiction by request. Although the ending may not be what she had in mind? Please don't review nagging me bout spelling or grammar I don't have spell check on my computer at the moment. I don't not own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift's songs. The fact that I even need to state this annoys me to and endless degree. :)

**A/N (Feb. 17. 2012) Ahem! After careful consideration I have decided to go back and re-edit my first three stories. Better spelling, better grammar, easy read. Review if you like it I guess.**

_**Trudy's point of view**_

Something is wrong with Victor. He hasn't left his office since the night of the prom and none of the children will tell me why but I know they know. They've been too calm lately like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Back to Victor he's been moping in his office, skipping meals, he will not let me wash that nasty coat, and it's been weeks since I last did. Last weekend I heard him planning a funeral. His own funeral. After I went on strike for 8 days the children finally told me what was wrong. They told me about the cup, the elixir, Victors' father...if only I knew. Victor is silently awaiting his death.

Today I heard a song blaring out of Ambers' room. I stopped by the door to listen before going inside to ask her politely to turn it down. It describes Victors' situation and I think he needs to hear it. I walk to his office and knock the door.

"Come in. Come in." He says his voice between a hoarse whisper and a growl. I open the door and the smell hits me hard. Note to self: clean this room ASAP.

"Did you need something?" He snaps at me.

"Yes actually." I say. "The children have told me everything about last term." He looks shocked and is about to go scream the "vermin" as he calls the kids. He doesn't know that they've already left early from school under my insistence so that I could have this conversation. I stand in front of the door and continue "While I don't agree with what you did I do understand why."

"How could you possibly understand?" He shrieks. Thank god everyone's at class.

"I've been in your position before. The one where you'll do anything to prove to someone you're worth something. I've been in this position since I started working for you!" My normally quiet voice has raised an octave and I'm trying not to shout. "I'm sorry I shouted, what I'm trying to do is get you to listen to a song Amber introduced me to." I hold out ambers' pink sparkly mp3 player and he snatches it from my hands putting the headphones in and pressing play.

_**Victor's point of view**_

What rubbish is this mad woman going to make me listen to now? Her voice on its own is annoying now she's suggesting music! I take the device and press play hoping if I do she'll leave. But noooo she can't leave me in peace she has to stick around and watch! Well I might as well listen...

_**I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back **_

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you? **_

_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent **_

_**Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then **_

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you? **_

_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent **_

_**Its okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent **_

_**Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too **_

_**Minds change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new **_

_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent **_

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent**_

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope oh oh, **_

_**It's never too late to get it back **_

_**Trudy's point of view**_

"Well" I ask expectantly.

He sighs. "Why did you make me listen to this?" He asks quietly.

"Because I thought you of all people could connect to it."

He nods. "Yes I do in more ways than one. Thank you." He murmurs.

"You're welcome. I'm right downstairs if you need anything." With that I leave the room.

_**8 days later (still Trudy's point of view)**_

Today is the day of the funeral. Victor Rodenmaar Junior passed away two days after I played him that song. The doctor said he couldn't figure out what caused it but the kids and I know better, he died of EXTREME old age. He left me the house and everything in it and his most prized possession the black bird. In his will he wrote that he didn't like me until the last day when I played him that song, that one act of kindness out of the hundreds given before it had caused him to like me and for that I'm forever grateful. Since that day Amber Millington was never told to turn down her music again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note**

**Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter to whichever of my first three stories you're reading. It's an authors' note to get you to click on it. I've edited the story you probably just read so the spelling and grammar is better. I'd appreciate if you would go back, scan through, and perhaps read one of my newer stories. I've been on this site for nearly a year now (February 24th is my "birthday") and I'd like to know what I've improved on and what I still need to work on. So yea review with feedback or PM me whichever makes you feel more comfortable.**

**Thanks,**

**angela1997**


End file.
